


Yellow Paint

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, team single malt scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [left unfinished] - wrote this when i was 14 dont bother me about it, just want to archive itA medieval world, where tension grows between The Farlands and the kingdom of Mindcrack. When special man from the Farlands is captured as a prisoner of war, a mysterious fact about him comes to light.
Relationships: Kurt | kurtjmac/Tyler | Zisteau





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. super old fic here. i used to write mindcrack when i was younger and i decided i may as well continue sharing it here as to save it somewhere else. most of this was either on my ooold tumblr or on Dreamwidth/The Salad and im sure i wont be able to find them there forever. This will never be finished or touched again. Oddly i also happen to be posting this very close to its anniversary. enjoy?

In the midst of clashing swords and other men falling to the ground Kurt found himself not having locked gazes with any enemy. Either they were too strong or he just ran away. He could say his his home land, the Farlands, weren't winning which disappointed him to say the least. As he stumbled through the battle field, ducking swings from other men, he ran clear into someone of the opposite side. Kurt raised his sword in defense just as he examined the others looks. He was very tall and masculine and there was a deep burn scar on one half of his face and the skin was burned so far down that it was right against his skull, other then that he was a young man, probably the age of Kurt. Quickly Kurt side stepped one of the other's swings but suddenly he heard a call above the battle cries. It was a retreat call from his side. The Farlanders were surrendering.. The opposing side was too strong and Kurt assumed they didn't want to loose more men. Oh no. The enemy might take prisoners. And then Kurt heard it, the order for taking prisoners and it didn't help anymore that he was right in front of an enemy. While Kurt's mind was racing due to their retreat the person he was fighting before pulled him from where he was standing and dragged him across the ground to where he threw him in the back of a wooden caged kart. At this point he was very light headed and sick, he would probably pass out on the trail. If anything he would be happy for that, or maybe if he died right on the spot.

After what felt like the whole rest of the day Kurt snapped awake when he felt two hands grab him by his arms. He along with two other people in the kart where roughly dragged out and forced to take off their heavy armor. As Kurt did so he recognized the two other men as Generik and Vechs. He would admit that he wasn't exactly friends with these two but they were well known. Vechs had caused many small issues and threats to the Mindcrack Kingdom and Generik used to have a secret thieving band with BdoubleO of the Kingdom before he decided to give up his hermit life outside of the boarders and join the Farlanders. Kurt pushed away the thoughts of who these people were because what he was really concerned about is what these people were doing to do to them. Still a little dazed by thought Kurt almost jumped when he felt cold metal cuffs tighten around his wrists. Kurt mirthlessly walked forward with the rest of the two prisoners. He cared enough to look around and observe the vacant hallways and room of what seemed to be a dungeon that they were led down to. He felt his heart drop at this assumption. If we're being led into a dungeon what are they going to do? Leave us to starve? Torture us? He let out a shaky breath as he the guards separated them all into different cells. Generik was locked up quite close to the staircase out of the dungeon while Vechs and Kurt were locked up at least five cells away from Generik and across from each other. As Kurt's chains were locked to a metal pole at the back of the cell he decided to take a look around. He was going to try and see if Generik could see him but he was distracted by something up the staircase. When Kurt turned back he seemed to lock gazes with Vechs. He gave a reassured smile but in his eyes Kurt could clearly see annoyance and frustration. Both of them turned when they heard foot steps though. Kurt could only hope it wasn't anyone coming to harm them. There was one man and two guards that had come down and from afar he saw the man with the guards was wearing a long red cape, green stained leather shirt and nice leather trousers. He could already tell this man was important but he just couldn't make out who he was from here. Kurt quickly pulled his gaze away when the group of three turned around and headed towards them. He took at glance at Vechs to see him stiffen when they approached. Kurt wondered if he recognized this man, or maybe knew him personally.

"Well, looks like there is one familiar face here." The man said, suggesting to Vechs.

"Greetings, Guude. Fancy meeting you here, wouldn't you say?"

Then it hit him - this man was Guude Boulderfist, the monarch of the Mindcrack Kingdom. Kurt just didn't recognize him, never really seeing him in person.

"I'd say so. It's about time I find you locked up in a damned cell for God's sake."

Vechs smiled a little. "Oh was holding a siege on a whole village of yours too much for the king?"

Guude was silent for a few moments and even with a reply he ignored the other's comment. "Don't worry you damn guy, I won't be killing you too soon."

Vechs opened his mouth as if he was going to make a witty reply to him but he was smart and held himself back. Kurt looked from Vechs to Guude, curious as to what he would say to him. Kurt didn't know Guude at all, nor did his friends or relatives know Guude so he was curious as to what he would do to him.

"You.. Who are you?" Guude asked while motioning for Kurt to stand.

Kurt shakily stood before him as he continued to look down, nervous he would mess up a word and be shamed for it. "I.. I am Kurt J. Mac."

"Kurt J. Mac?" Kurt looked up at the king mentioning his name. "You're a native - a native Farlander I mean... The one with the blue and red eyes."

For some reason he sounded like he didn't believe what was in front of him and Kurt didn't understand why so he waited for him to say something else. "Well, don't worry Kurt. We won't be killing you - just stay right here."

Kurt was relieved he wouldn't be dead anytime soon but he wanted to know why. Before he could ask Guude had already started walking away. Once they had left Kurt looked over at Vechs. Maybe Vechs has an idea why.

"Vechs," Kurt leaned against the cell bars, talking quietly but not too loudly, "Vechs do you have any clue why they don't want to kill me...? Or, right away at least? I know I don't know Guude at all, yet.. he knew my name. I don't know what's up..."

"Sorry, I don't know whats up either." Vechs shrugged. "You sure your family didn't have some sort of past with his Kingdom?"

"No, I'm sure of that... I think." Kurt sighed.

Truthfully he didn't know much about his family or the native Farlanders. The Farlanders are native to the area, which over all was called The Farlands yet it changed over the years due to the invasion of another group of people. The Farlanders were quite advanced, knowing everything about the area so when these people came to take over a portion of the land they went down in a fight. Kurt was not alive when this happened and he only knew it by story. But after the war, part of the land was given to the first king, Notch, of what is now Mindcrack. From Kurt's knowledge the first king was Notch and then Dinnerbone but after a few years Dinnerbone left the country. After that the crown was mistakenly given to Guude but no one minded because they were happy with him and soon after the kingdom was renamed.

Due to the development of a new kingdom people also moved into the Farlands which they were okay with. Finding native Farlanders is not common though because during Dinnerbone's reign, the king was confident that he could conquer The Farlands. He never did but it resulted in many dead natives and so the majority of people now came from Mindcrack or over seas. Also, to his small amount of knowledge he knew Guude had a set of twenty or so knights. They had either known him from childhood or other personal relations. They were all very well known by name and were usually the ones out in battle, commanding or taking lead of some sort. Now that Kurt thought about it he didn't know any special names from the Farlands. He sighed and shrugged that off, it was probably just the fact his people were more of a peaceful type. Even so Kurt had no idea if he really did now the whole story.

Suddenly Kurt was pushed out of his thoughts when he yet again heard some foot steps. Two men came down, one was a bit short and slim in frame but what stood out was his striking deep purple eyes. Kurt watched the purple eyed man walk over to Generik's cell and position himself there. He turned himself to the other guard that had walked down and immediately the familiarity hit him like an arrow. One half of his face is burnt, he's tall and masculine, he has short dirty blonde hair and his ears are a little pointed... Kurt took in a slow and shaky breath. That's the man who almost could've killed me. Kurt found himself staring the at the man once he positioned himself in front of Vech's cell. Kurt also found himself observing ever little detail of him.

The defined muscle across the back of his neck and shoulders, the ashy black and red burned skin on the right side of his face, the eye socket that used to hold a good eye but no longer did. In his thoughts the guard glanced at him and Kurt obviously felt the gaze on him because in reaction he blinked and looked away. He was wondering if the guard had recognized him and curiously he looked up at him to see if he could get an answer but after a few silent moments he got nothing. Down the hall though Kurt saw the purple eyed man walking towards the other.

"Zisteau, Guude orders that you get Kurt checked up. He requests to have him out in half an hour. Have him washed up with new clothes and walk him upstairs."

"Okay, I'll do that. Are you calling anyone else down here to watch over Vechs, Nebris?" Zisteau asked. "He's not the guy to leave alone."

Kurt saw Vechs role his eyes behind the two as Nebris told him what would be going on. When they finished talking Zisteau fumbled with a few keys and when he had the right one he unlocked Kurt's cell. the guard went over and released Kurt's long heavy chain and pulled him roughly by the cuffs, leading him down the hallway of the dungeon. Kurt did not speak, mainly because he didn't feel he should, and soon enough they were both in a dimly lit room that only consisted of a bucket of water, some old towels and a supply of clean shirts and trousers. Zisteau turned him around and uncuffed his wrists, pushing him a little farther into the wash room.

"Don't try going any where, you here that?"

"..Yes, of course." Kurt nodded to him as Zisteau went to the door and stood in front of it, keeping his eye on Kurt.

Kurt would admit he felt a little awkward having to change and wash in front of another person but he forced himself to get over it. He easily removed his shirt and it reminded him how dirty the fight had been even with his armor covering him. With out real notice Zisteau found himself observing the man's body. He had a thin frame but from the back he saw muscle on him. Kurt took one of the dry towels on the side and soaked it rubbing it along his arms and shoulder to get rid of any dirt. After getting his torso wet and mostly cleaned he moved to soaking his hair and getting each end of it wet making sure he wouldn't miss anything. When Kurt was all done he took a dry towel and dried himself off. Even though it wasn't the nicest of baths it was still relieving. He walked over to the shelf where he grabbed a cotton shirt and leathers trousers. When he was changed and his old clothes were tossed to the side he turned back to Zisteau who was still waiting there. Just before Kurt thought they would start another silent trek across the dungeon Zisteau started to speak.

"Why does Guude need you so badly?"

Kurt was surprised he was asking. He was expecting that Guude would tell him not to engage in conversation with him. "Um... Well, I don't know really."

Zisteau let out a gruff sigh. "You're a strange man, I'll tell you that. With your red and blue eyes and.. that tattoo."

Kurt glanced at his right arm, hardly even noticing that tattoo that was now exposed due to the short sleeves. "Don't think I didn't see that." The other added.

Kurt just shrugged. "I know just as much as you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical torture

Even the setting sun still bothered Kurt's eyes as he was led out of the dungeon. Zisteau led him to a kart and ordered the driver to take them to Guude's castle. Both of them took a seat on the hard wooden benches of the kart as it was pulled over the bumpy pavement. He could say he was relieved he wasn't thrown in roughly like he was earlier today. But really he was thankful to be out of the dungeon because it felt like forever since he had been outside. Besides observing the city Kurt still had plans of how he could escape from here because as of right now he wouldn't know if what Guude had planned for him was good or not. He knew he couldn't just jump off the kart and run off because he was in a city and if he attempted that, Zisteau or anyone else, could easily catch him the crowd. But slowly he was taken away from his thoughts when he saw a majority of locals looking at him and whispering things to each other. He quietly sighed assuming that whatever Guude was saying about the situation, it had spread fast around the city – or the whole kingdom with time. Eventually the kart stopped and Zisteau led him out, with a bit of force of course. As he walked up the smooth stone path he couldn't help but be amazed by the castle that stood before him; from just looks the battlements were tall and also very thick but it didn't seemed to go behind the castle very far and had to guess the inner bailey was small or just very wide. From this angle he got an average view of the Mindcrack flag that was standing atop the great hall. Zisteau signaled something for someone across the moat, letting the drawbridge down and taking Kurt across. As they stepped through the gate Kurt felt a sudden rush of nervousness cross over him. I'm going to see him now and I'm going to find out why he needs me alive for now... All he could see happening is that he's needed for something that would result in some sort of pain. Or maybe it was just a cruel joke and they just wanted to make him feel at home before they killed him? Before he knew it he was standing at the door into the great hall. Kurt sucked in a deep breath as a different guard opened the door for both of them. Zisteau stepped in first and Kurt slowly followed behind until they were many feet away from where the king sat.

“Nice to see you made it, Kurt.” He greeted, a small smile on his lips. “Not assuming you'd run away, or anything like that.”

Kurt looked up at him and quickly gave a bow before making any sort of reply. “I, uh - I'm pretty sure I'm smart enough not to do that.”

Guude gave a quiet laugh at that but let it go to try and give off a more serious look. “Well, I'm guessing you're wondering whats going on right now. I'll tell you but you must know that if you deny this or do not give us what we need – whether it's right here or later in the process, you'll probably be killed.”

Kurt felt his heart speed up at that. “...Okay, I understand.”

“Now, as I clearly know, along with many others, you are from the Farlands. Not just that but you are also a native to them. Thing is there's something different about you whether you're actually aware of it or not. You are Kurt J. Mac and even though you don't have any sort of special title you can and have done things that are of great use to my kingdom.” He paused for a moment before continuing, figuring out what to say next, “I don't know if you've heard, but there is this saying about you, and anyone with *diversis iridis, that even though you were not born in the early times of the Mindcrack Kingdom you were watching those wars from your eyes in the Aether. You know a lot and I need that information. And of course, you're the only person on this continent that has all of that information.”

Kurt couldn't believe him, he had no knowledge of seeing any wars from before his birth. “What? Are you joking with me? I know nothing of what happened before my birth, really I don't.”

“It's okay Kurt, you're just denying it. You've seen it yet you don't remember it and your brain won't give up that information so easily. I'm not letting you go until you remember, I need that information.”

“And what are you going to do with that information?”

“I'm going to use it to wipe out the Farlanders of course.” Guude smirked with his comment.

“W – Why do you expect me to say anything then? Even if I remember?”

“Because I'll kill you and attempt to kill the Farlanders with the information we already have. If you don't remember anything by midnight we'll force it out you and make you remember, so don't think you're a smart ass if you try not to think of it while I leave you.” Guude finished and before he could ask anything else about the situation Zisteau was already pulling him back and leading him out of the great hall. By the time they were walking out of the inner bailey the sun looked like it had just set behind the hills which meant that that Kurt had about four to five hours, assuming it was close to eight o' clock by now. He sighed and follow Zisteau the rest of the way until they reached the kart that took them around the castle to the dungeon.

-

Kurt frustratedly rested his face in his hands. Minutes ago Kurt was informed by Zisteau that three hours had passed and that in less than half an hour he would be picked up and asked if he knew anything and of course to his luck Kurt didn't remember anything. The only thing he could pull from the back of his mind were a few scenes of looking over the Farlands but that was it. Nothing of the wars that they went through. Kurt was at least thankful that what Guude had said wasn't a lie, that he actually did see those things. Suddenly Kurt heard a movement in front of him and looked up to see Zisteau walk towards his cell.

“Kurt, you've got to remember something, for the sake of your life you must.”

Kurt looked at him strangely. “I don't see the huge issue – he said he'd force it out and I don't see a problem with sitting me in a room as they nag me for information.”

Zisteau sighed. “No, it doesn't work like that. Kurt you have the information to conquer a nation and Guude wants that. It's not going to be as simple as pestering you for answers. He's going to torture you until you say it and if not he's going to kill you torturing you. If he doesn't kill you he'll find some way to get his information whether it's from you or someone else – with all this effort he's not going to give up.”

Kurt looked down, unsure of what to do. “I – I really can't remember anything..! The only things I saw in my head was nothing of a war.”

They both became silent when they heard footsteps come down the stairs. “Pause.” Zisteau greeted the other man normally.

“Zisteau, Guude wants you to take Kurt to him.”

“Okay, I'll do so.” Zisteau replied and then added something else, “Could you stay here and watch Vechs? He's up to something, I'm sure of that.”

When Pause nodded to him Zisteau took Kurt down the hall and through the usual path.

-

Kurt and Zisteau were right at the door of the Great hall now and Kurt was definitely shaking. Before they entered Zisteau turned to Kurt. “Kurt, I'm really sorry you can't remember anything. I didn't realize Guude would be so harsh with this at first.”

Kurt looked at him closely but sighed and looked away. “Uh - It's okay for you to be sorry but you're a knight of this kingdom so I really don't need you pity, really I don't...”

“Kurt,” He put a hand on his shoulder, “I actually want to help you, okay?”

Kurt didn't make a reply because just after Zisteau opened the door himself revealing the dimly lit hall before them. At the sound of the door opening Guude approached from one of the many rooms as the two walked inside. Instead of the man sitting down and asking what he needed to he walked up to Kurt and Zisteau, the sarcastic smile Kurt had seen earlier forming on his lips.

“Well Kurt, what's the answer?”

Zisteau glanced nervously at Kurt. He knew he couldn't lie himself out of this because it would be obvious when he tried to explain things. “Uh..” Kurt stuttered before continuing, “I don't remember anything. Anything of your use, at least.. I really – I just can't remember anything at all.”

“That's a shame Kurt. Like I said, we'll be forcing it out of you until you give in and remember it.” Guude already turned around and started to walk away. “Zisteau, Anders – lock him up. You should know which room I'm going at for this guy.”

Zisteau took Kurt tightly by one wrist while another man, who must have been Anders, took him by the other. Kurt was led outside to the inner bailey and taken around the walls to a door that opened to a staircase. It seemed he was being led to a dungeon, like the one he was in before. Was this the same dungeon or were the two maybe connected? Either way it didn't matter to him to much. Soon enough Anders left Zisteau in charge of Kurt seeing that making their way through the hall with three men would not be easy or comfortable. When they reached a floor that consisted of chains and torture devices Kurt felt he was going to pass out. Zisteau dragged him farther into the back where he could make out the noise of some working with metal.

“Zisteau? Is there someone with you?” A deep voice came from behind a corner as they approached.

"Ah, yes there is Doc. Guude had me bring down Kurt J. Mac." Zisteau replied.

Doc got up and walked towards the two. “What a shame that he had to be brought down here." He looked Kurt up and down. “Zisteau, if it is by order you can leave now. I think I can get everything set up myself."

Kurt glanced nervously at Zisteau. This man was quite intimidating. Half his face was lined with metal, as if was holding it all together and his voice sent chills down Kurt’s spine.

"No, I don’t have any orders. I’ll stay down here – just in case you need someone to watch if you leave."

"That’s fine, hope you aren’t bothered by a bit of screaming then." Doc added with a smirk. “Might have to get used to that."

"Uh – no, not at all. That’s not a problem.."

"Chain him up for me and remove his clothing, will you? I need to ready my things."

"Yes, of course." Zisteau said and he walked Kurt over to the chains that hung from the ceiling the the ones cemented to the ground.

Zisteau let Kurt take off his own clothes, seeing he wouldn’t really have trouble doing that himself. When all Kurt was left with was a not so clean undergarment Zisteau took his wrists and cuffed them and took his ankles and cuffed them. Kurt was already finding the position uncomfortable, his body being pulled up to be unnaturally straight, almost like he was being hanged. Zisteau didn’t say anything as he stepped back, Kurt could only see guilt in his eyes. Kurt didn’t understand why Zisteau was helping him so much when he was the one who almost killed him – the one who threw him in the kart in the first place. Suddenly that made him feel something for the other man and it was definitely rage. Kurt was kicked from his thoughts when he saw Zisteau had left to stand near Doc’s room and Doc was now coming towards him. He had nothing in his hands but there was a glint in his eyes and what Kurt made out from it was pure blood lust.

"Well Kurt looks like your fun time is over and now it’s mine." He gave a small laugh. “Guude wants those memories from you and all I can do now is hurt you so bad those memories bleed from your wounds."

Kurt was surprised at the threat the man had just let out. A moment ago he sounded like any ordinary man but it was like he suddenly snapped into a different creature.

"I don’t know how long it’ll take but the shorter it takes the more likely you are to live. The longer it takes the more fun I have and the more likely you’ll die. But – Guude said I should try not to kill you, so you’re in a bit of luck." Doc said as he started to circle Kurt, examining his body, feeling out ever defined muscle, the hair along the neck and even the tattoo along his right arm. Doc lifted his chin and looked into his eyes before saying, “Don’t worry I won’t hurt those pretty eyes of yours."

Kurt was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable now, not just nervous or scared. He frantically looked around for Zisteau but when he locked gazes he looked away. His palms were becoming sweaty and his breathing was rapid at this point. When Doc came back, laying down a row of supplies Kurt’s body started tense up to get ready for any unexpected hits he may make. While he awaited for something to happen he observed Doc’s layout. Kurt could make out three types of whips, a variation of knives and some other things he couldn’t make out. Doc eventually picked up what Kurt recognized to be a top grain leather whip. It felt strange that he actually recognized it but that was the least if his problems, really.

"All you have to do is remember Kurt, then I can stop. This will go one for however long it needs to." Doc said, walking around to his back, running the leather of the whip along his fingers.

Kurt hardly heard the tightening of Doc’s grip before he pulled his hand back and swung it forward, the thick leather cracking as it hit his fresh skin. As Kurt held back a yell by biting down on his lip he could feel the warm blood hardly drip down from the thin cut. The next hit created an X on his back and again he held in his true reaction which resulted in a groan instead of a painful scream. If anything Kurt was going to try and hold back the pain now that his back was becoming numb in certain spots, he was positive he could do better. Doc came with multiple hits on his back which wrapped around his side a little each time causing the wounds to vary in length. Kurt still held his tongue, letting out small grunts and groans each hit but eventually Doc moved to his front and he was hit a lot harder than he expected causing Kurt to finally yell out in pain. The first wound on his front went from under his chest and across his right shoulder, across the yellow paint of the sun on his tattoo, red blood dripping all over it. Kurt kept his eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"...I’ve been waiting for that." Doc said holding down the whip. “Anything yet?"

Kurt didn’t let out a reply mainly because he didn’t know anything and he was in too much pain to say something proper. “Well that leaves more for me… Later that is. Zisteau, I’m leaving for the night so if you will, stay here a bit and watch him."

When Doc got his nod and left Zisteau came over to loosen the chains from under their weight. With that Kurt slumped to the ground unable and not wanting to move at all. Zisteau went to him and uncuffed his wrists, picking Kurt up so he was at least sitting. Kurt was too weak to speak and Zisteau didn’t say anything either, seeing that would be easier for him. When he saw Kurt was able to sit up himself Zisteau went back to one of the rooms and grabbed some water and towels. He walked around the back of the half conscious man and bent down with a soaked towel to wash his wounds. Carefully he ran the towels down his wounds which in turn Kurt gasped and doubled over. Zisteau couldn’t help that though so he continued until most of the blood was off his skin.

"Feeling any better…?" Zisteau decided to ask something.

"Zisteau, why are.. you helping me? Who are you…? Why did this ever happen – ..you almost killed me at first glance and you threw me in that kart, now this..?" Kurt unexpectedly came in asking these things he probably wouldn’t have asked in this condition.

Zisteau was quite surprised to say the least. “I didn’t know it was you during the battle, I couldn’t tell. Knowing that Guude wants to do this to you just so he can destroy your nation doesn’t make sense to me. As long as I’ve been alive I haven’t seen him ever go as far as capturing and torturing prisoners and just because you have something special in your brain that you can’t seem to find doesn’t mean you should be the first. But all I am is a knight and a guard, nothing more really. Nothing exactly special."

Kurt was quiet for a little, processing what he had said. “I just want to get out of here."

“I know you do but I don't know how.” Zisteau sighed. “If I got you out I wouldn't come back because consequences would he harsh. But if we left I can't guarantee we'd make it out of this city alive.”

“Forget it,” Kurt said, “let's talk about it another day. There's no hope in thinking about getting out right now.”

Zisteau stayed quiet until suddenly Kurt piped in again. “Will you stay with me the rest of the night?”

“Sure.”

-

Kurt slowly opened his eyes into the dimness of the torture room. His heart sped up not recognizing the place he was in and then suddenly it hit him, not making him any calmer though. Another day of torture and still Kurt only say faint images of the Farlands in its early times – nothing else. He looked around kneeling on the stone floor and spotted Zisteau resting against one of the walls. Kurt was wondering if Doc was around and slowly stood up. He didn't notice, or think it was a problem, when the chains rattled against each other. As Kurt leaned in around the corner of how far the chains allow him to go he heard the racket of a wooden chair sliding against the stone floor and he saw Doc appear from a room. Kurt jumped back in slight surprise as he approached the place in which Kurt was chained up.

“Nice to see someone's awake.” Doc's voice was deprived of kindness when he looked at Kurt. “Guess I can finish what I left behind last night.” Kurt stumbled back as Doc came closer, watching him reach in his pocket and grabbed a sharp knife. “I don't even care what I'm doing this for! It's been so long and I'm having too much fun..”

As Kurt stayed frozen in fear, shaking on the floor, Doc got over him, roughly pushing him onto the ground. Doc took the knife and sliced it down the center of his chest, Kurt reacting by yelling in pain. It wasn't a deep cut and he couldn't die from it but the pain that came, and would keep coming, would not be anything to ignore. Then he ran knife along the sides of his lips causing a little blood to drip and as he continued Kurt could make out small whispers of something – he couldn't make it out though. He would have to assume Doc was mumbling something crazy in the midst of the blood lust. When Doc continued, leaving marks on his face, shoulders and stomachs Kurt was getting to the point where he was trying to push away. The loose chains allowed enough range for him to get away so he kicked and wriggled beneath Doc. Kurt eventually got out from under him and in Doc's rage he threw down the knife. Blindly reacting, Kurt used both hands to grab the blade before it hit his skin. But feeling the sharp blade cut through his fingers was a quick shock and Kurt grunted and let go, allowing the knife to do less damage and lightly scrape his side. Doc stood up as Kurt crawled back staring at his hands as the blood filled his palms. He hardly noticed his torturer walk away to sort through his supplies and he hardly noticed the fact that Zisteau had been awake for a while now. As Kurt continued to be distracted someone else from the great hall came down.

“Doc, Guude wants to speak with you.”

“Okay. Thank you, Avidya.” Doc nodded to him and headed off shortly after wiping him hands on a towel.

As he left Zisteau slowly made his way over, finding it hard to see Kurt like this so early after being awake. “Kurt...”

Kurt looked up, surprised, as if he didn’t know Zisteau had walked over to him. “I – Really I can’t do this..!"

Zisteau glanced away for a moment. “Are you remembering anything?"

"I… I am but it’s not simple." Kurt started to speak a little quietly. “I keep getting headaches when I think about it and I just don’t want to remember it at all.."

"Kurt the faster you remember the faster you get out –"

"The faster I remember the faster my people will die. And if I get home it wouldn’t he a surprised if I died in the next war even with this kingdom having none of the information in my head!" Kurt’s voice was shaking but even as it rises it surprised Zisteau.

"Kurt I’m sorry, there aren’t many options." Zisteau tried to make it sound better but there was no way. “Just – stay still, I’m going to check your wounds in case they got any worse."

When Zisteau went behind him and saw his slowly forming scars on Kurt’s back he felt a lump grow in his throat. They were still open, the pinkish red flesh was quite visible still. They had bled a little over the night, most of it dry and crusted against his skin. Nothing looked infected right now so he stood up and stepped away from him. Zisteau was thinking he should’ve pulled back Kurt’s chains but didn't think to much of it and let him be. All he could do was watch him stare at the ground, saying nothing. Zisteau turned when he heard heavy footsteps come down the hall.

"Looks like I need to get some of that information Kurt." Doc sighed as he approached the other man. “Anything?"

Kurt continued to stay quiet, staring at the ground for a few minutes. “Kind of."

"That’s not the answer I really need. Do you know anything of the fights? The techniques? The advantages? Anything of the wars?"

"Yes, a bit." Kurt answered, not looking at him. Zisteau just watched him. Is he lying?

"Then tell me what you know. I need to know if you’re lying or not." Doc said while moving closer to the table of his supplies, running his hand over the multiple whips and knives he had ready.

"…No – I’m not saying anything."

He’s lying. That was the only thought that ran through Zisteau’s head as he watched. He knew Kurt was making a mistake. Doc was so fast Kurt didn’t even have a chance to see him pick up the whip and lash at him. The crack was deafening as it was slapped across his other shoulder, opening a deep gash in his skin. Kurt’s screams were drowned out by the cracking of the whip and the threats Doc continued to yell as he made sure he hit every part of Kurt’s body. Kurt’s throat was starting to feel so dry that he couldn’t speak or yell and he started to notice the blurring of his vision as he continued to he hit. Suddenly the strikes ceased and he heard Doc frustratedly mumbled under his breath, foot steps faintly leading out of the room and up stairs. Kurt was still on the ground doubled over, shaking violently and bleeding heavily. Slowly Zisteau again went over and started to wash down his back. Suddenly Zisteau noticed Kurt leaning to side, eyes tightly closed. Just before he could open his mouth to say something he felt him go limp. He sighed, wiping the last of the blood off him before he got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt awoke with a start, quickly pushing himself up into a sitting position but being reminded of his scars, still searing with pain. Not just that but his back and arms were aching, slowly he moved each muscle to try and stretch them – anything to make them feel better. He looked around, too see if Doc was there but instead he locked gazes with Zisteau who was standing against the cobble wall.

“Is Doc here? How long did I pass out?”

Zisteau shook his head. “No, Doc is doing something. I don't know what, Guude just called him up. Also, you were out for maybe an hour and a half...”

“Okay -” Kurt took in one sharp breath. “Zisteau y-you've got to unchain me. I need to get out of here.”

“Kurt, even if I do that there is a chance Doc could come down any second and trying to get past him won't be easy. He would probably kill you.” Zisteau replied, starting in his direction. “I said I want to help you but a move like that is foolish.”

“Zisteau please, just give me the key – Uh, or.. something. I just want to get out. I'd rather risk my life to get out then give them all the info they really need to destroy my people.” Kurt said quietly.

With a huff Zisteau walked behind the corner to Doc's room to get the key to Kurt's cuffs. When he came back around the corner he quietly went over and unlocked the cuffs from around his wrists and ankles. The two pairs loudly dropped to the ground but thankfully they were the only ones in ear shot of the noise. Kurt slowly got up, most of his body still aching the the wounds on his chest and back weren't fully closed. Kurt started to think he wasn't so sure if he could escape when he was still in such a bad condition but he thought against it because hes was unchained and he only had a certain amount of unknown time until Doc returned.

“I'm surprised that I did that. Anyways, your old clothes are in the back of Doc's room.” Zisteau said, gesturing around the corner.

“Don't put the guilt on yourself.” He gave a small smile before walking around the corner and putting his cleaner clothes on.

When Kurt walked back out he saw Zisteau sorting through some things on the other end of the room. He seemed to be looking through various swords and when supposedly finding the right one he handed it to Kurt with the sheathe. They didn't exchange any words but he guessed it was best that he had a weapon if he was to try and escape successfully. The both of them made their way down the hall to the door out of the dungeon. Kurt slowly opened the creaky wooden door, poking his head out to see if there were any guards of sorts on this side of the castle. When he saw it clear he stepped out, allowing Zisteau his way through.

“Which way would be the best way out?” Kurt quietly asked while scanning the area again just in case.

“Follow me and stay close. If anyone sees us from a distance they may think you're still chained and I'm taking you somewhere else by orders.”

When Kurt nodded Zisteau started leading the way down a thin dirt path along the wall of the great hall. Both of them were constantly looking around, making sure they were the only ones in the area. It was pretty quiet, which didn't worry Kurt too much but Zisteau seemed to think differently.

-

After what felt like hours they had made it through the inner bailey and out of the castle walls. Zisteau had led him across an “emergency” bridge, which was a thin line of planks that were nailed together. Kurt wasn't aware that this path had brought them to the back of the castle so in that case Zisteau again had led the way closer to the front being sure not to look suspicious.

After a few steps onto the paved road Zisteau didn't give any explanation – he turned to Kurt and quietly said, “Follow me and run.”

Kurt quickly nodded and picked up his pace to match the others. Just by instinct he held onto Zisteau's hand, unsure of how far his aching legs would take him. The ended up running down cobble streets and in between tight alleyways until Kurt eventually made out a huge amount of houses. Zisteau started to slow down when they both approached a small cobble and oak wood house. To him of course it was a normal sized house. Zisteau went over and unlocked the door, gesturing Kurt in and locking the door behind them. Even in the early afternoon the house was dark so Zisteau went over and quickly lit a few of the torches. Kurt found himself a chair and sat down, panting heavily. The other man took a chair in front of him, trying to keep his breathing quiet.

“Um, explanation as to what we're doing?” Kurt asked in between breathing.

“Well, I thought we should rest here for the night. It's my house but I really haven't been here in weeks due to all the current work.” Zisteau replied. “Is that fine?”

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely. It's nice to be in an actual house... Feels like weeks.”

“You're right. It's been, what, three days? Anyways, we still have quite a bit of daylight to waste. So you can relax or do whatever, I guess. Just – don't go outside. You probably knew that.” Zisteau smiled a little, leaning back in his chair.

“Uh, what are you going to do? Because I'm pretty sure people will notice when I'm gone and you're not showing up...” Kurt trailed off, the thought starting to worry him.

“Oh, I know that. Why else would I have come with you? Then again I don't know what I will do once I get you back...” He said, tapping his chin. “I could come back and make the excuse I was chasing you. I don't imagine staying in the Farlands with you though.”

“Ah, okay...”

Kurt trailed off, thinking. He was displeased to hear that Zisteau wouldn't stay. Why not? What if Zisteau's excuse didn't work and he was punished? Kurt didn't want that and the thought made him sick, yet.... Did he really know Zisteau? He had no idea of his past – if anything Zisteau knew more of him. Kurt didn't know about his family, his relationships, or what he's into. Could he be married..? Kurt wouldn't be surprised. Most of the working men who were married had wives that were out of the house or even living separately at times. Yet he didn't understand why that question popped up.

“So – Uh, Kurt, what's it like over there... in the Farlands?” Zisteau asked carefully. He wasn't wanting to come on rude.

“Oh, um, it's nice. Very pretty... It's mostly flat and grassy outside, lots of flowers and small wildlife roaming around. The cities aren't very packed either, uh, they're very open with lots of small parks. Its mostly consists of trade centers and shops – and one main church. We... don't exactly have a king or queen. That stopped ages ago, or so I've been told. The church is kind of in control of, um... all that.” Kurt was slightly surprised of himself for going that long about his home.

Zisteau smiled. “Gosh, that sounds nice. I wish it wasn't so packed here, or that we had a king or what every bit of wildlife was scared away...”

“What about you? I uh, I don't mean what its like here... Just – What about you? I mean... with all this you kinda know more about me and I didn't exactly tell you anything.” Kurt looked up, giving an awkward laugh.

“Pff, my story isn't as good as yours.There's nothing different about me, well other than this -” Zisteau said, pointing to the right side of his face that was pretty much burnt off. “It was during a fight during the Siege of Vechs. That fool had 'accidentally' set a few buildings on fire. I was trying to get up to him on the roof of a shop but ended up being pushed off and falling into the fire below. I was able to pull him down with me but that only resulted in him being able to bash my face into the fire a few times... Thus, leaving me with one eye.”

Kurt cringed at the thought of how that must've been. He never knew Vechs well but he knew he was a scary man. “Wow...”

“Yeah, well I think the only issue with it was I usually would have family to cover me but my mother and father moved away. That's pretty much the reason some of the guys would tease me to marry someone – just so I had someone to back me up in some medical crisis...” He laughed, a bit of an irritated tone showing.

“Ah, I can definitely relate..” Kurt commented, unsure of how to continue. “Um, I'm going to wash up. I'll be a second.”

Without another word from Zisteau Kurt walked off in the general direction of the wash closet, in the same place as any other house. Kurt dipped his hands into the bowl of water that was placed firmly on a wooden table, rubbing his hands down the side of his face. He could feel the small cuts he had forgotten start to sting – they were still open and it hurt like hell. After moments he started to ignore it and continued to wash dirt and blood from his face and hands. It felt nice to have cold clean water against his skin. When he was done he quietly walked out the room and back to where he saw Zisteau still sitting there. After sitting down and going through a bit of small talk Zisteau finally said he was going out to check around. With that, Kurt leaned back and closed his eyes to relax.

-

Once Zisteau had returned the that day they both decided to get some rest. If anything, getting lots of sleep would be important for what they were doing. Eventually they had gotten up, made a small breakfast and readied their selves for the rest of their journey. Kurt, to say the least, nervous – his hands were already sweaty and he could feel his legs start to shake just a little. After getting their gear settled and ready Zisteau allowed Kurt to change into more proper clothing, seeing that his current clothes were from the dungeon and weren't exactly clean.

“Okay,” Zisteau started, “Let me explain what we will be doing and what I believe Guude will be doing. Yesterday I had taken a peek at the castle and I saw quite a few men running from the great hall and out. So obviously a message has gotten through. I was placed as Guude's baronet so I can't be sure as to who he will send out – if he sends anyone out at all. From what I could also gather, Nebris was with him most of the time yesterday. That is probably not good – Nebris is one of the types to control people and he's very ruthless. So if he is sent out or is able to talk Guude into things it won't be easy for us.”

Kurt took in all the information and finally replied, “Okay... Since we are not exactly sure whats going to be sent out to find us, where are we – uh, going to go? I know I'll lead the general directions to my home but I don't know anything in your territory.”

“I know for sure that there are a few small towns scattered around and we could rest there. But as far as that I could imagine us having to camp out in the night most of the time.” Zisteau mentioned, shrugging at the idea.

“Understood. When will we head out..?”

Zisteau got up and looked out the window, glancing up at the sky to see where the sun was positioned. “We should leave... now. I think it's best we leave as early as possible.”

Kurt stood up, grabbing the supplies he needed and buttoning up the leather vest he had chosen to put on earlier. “Sounds good.”

Zisteau unlocked the door to the house, stepping out first and locking it behind Kurt. He gestured in the way of which he thought would be best of taking. This time they didn't run, they were were quickly walking through the crowded city, trying to get out and through the gates. Kurt had never been much for crowds since his home was never crowded at all, it made him all very unconformable. As they continued Kurt was looking around every so often and he spotted knights scattered around the city. He looked away and focused on walking behind Zisteau. He didn't look like he was noticing them, which could be a bad thing. Kurt shrugged it off and kept walking.

Eventually Kurt could tell they were nearing the gate but as he looked closer he saw two knights standing at the entrance. When he observed a bit more he could make out one figure he recognized – brown hair and purple eyes. Nebris, the man he had first seen in the dungeon and also the man Zisteau had mentioned before they left. Kurt's heart started to race seeing that they were getting closer and still Zisteau hadn't noticed him there so without much thought he pulled Zisteau off course and into a narrow alleyway. Expecting him to stay speaking he covered his mouth, already making out the mumbling from the other.

“Zisteau – just, be quiet. H-hold on one second..!” Kurt whispered loudly, slowly removing his hand. “Look – there are two guards up there and one of them is Nebris, I'm sure of it.”

Zisteau took a look from behind the cobble wall they were behind. “Oh – Damn, that's... That's not good. Um, let's see -”

Suddenly Zisteau broke off when there was a faint shout of some sort of orders ahead of them. Neither of them could make it out but from the looks of it, it had to do with the knights because three of them had made their way over to Nebris. Not just that but there seemed to be a few peasants and other citizens too. All the voices mixed together wasn't easy to make out but they were all gesturing to the area behind them.

“Do you think...” Kurt took in a deep breath. “Do – Are they talking about us? Did they see us?”

“I don't know, I can't be sure.” Zisteau said quickly, trying to sound confident it wasn't them.

Soon after that though the two of them saw the knights shoo the people away and make their way in the general direction of Zisteau and Kurt. Kurt placed his hand over the hilt of the sword, glancing back at Zisteau to see if he had any idea of what they would do.

Zisteau was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. “Okay – We are going to run out and around, back the way we came until we can easily turn back in this direction. But to make this easier we're splitting up. It's for the best and you know the general direction of the gate. Good?”

Kurt nodded in return and the both ran out into the center of the street. When they heard Nebris shouting orders to get them they both split, Kurt going left and Zisteau going right. Kurt ran as fast as he could, looking behind him every so often and almost running into walls. He wasn't as concerned for Zisteau seeing that Nebris and two others were after after him. But Kurt took into thought that maybe Zisteau didn't have to run – maybe he could have acted like he was chasing me? Kurt ignored it though because he couldn't change that now. On the other hand, Zisteau was easily making his way around the closely packed shops and was quite far from the reach of the people who were after them.

Kurt found himself breathing heavily, but tried to keep the same pace. As he looked back once again to see how close his chasers were, Kurt clumsily stepped on his own foot causing him to stumble to the ground. Heart pounding, he turned around on the cobble road as fast as he could, backing away as he put his hand to the hilt of his sword, taking it out of its sheathe. In front of him was Nebris and he recognized Pause but the two others he did not know.

Kurt really didn't know what to do so he frantically called for Zisteau. “Zisteau, please..! I – I really need your help! I really hope you can hear me...”

“Zisteau? Zisteau is the baronet, why do you expect him to come help you? Oh wait – he was with you. That must mean something. What in the Dragon's name is he doing with you?”

Kurt continued to breath heavily, not sure if he should answer but eventually he did. “I – Uh, Zisteau was with me because I wanted to escape and...”

“Hurry up and explain. I won't hesitate to kill you.”

“I wanted to get out and, uh, he came with me. He was helping me find my way out. I don't know if he was going to follow me back home or anything, really I don't know.” Kurt said quickly, keeping his eyes on Nebris' weapon and back up.

In the short seconds he had before Nebris replied Kurt got to his feet, trying to force them to stop shaking. Just as Nebris ordered Pause to go back after Zisteau and the rest to come after him, Kurt turned on his heel to continue running. He decided to make his way towards the gate seeing that the chat maybe gave Zisteau some time to make it over there too. Kurt continued to awkwardly make his way around the tightly packed shops of the unfamiliar city until he finally recognized where he was going. Not far ahead he saw the gates and a pack of knights heading to their way out. He had to assume it was the people who were after Zisteau. As he approached he could make out the noise of clashing swords. Oh no, Zisteau must've gotten into a fight... That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. When Kurt's thoughts were blown away he saw Zisteau burst from the small crowd and head towards him. Kurt kept in his general direction to Zisteau until they were next to each other, grabbing his hand to lead him and run side by side. Suddenly Kurt's hopes were high, maybe they could make it out. Just as that crossed his mind Kurt felt a heavy weight push against his back until he was roughly pushed to the rugged ground. Kurt aimlessly struggled against whoever or whatever it was, panting as he tried to gather the oxygen that was knocked out of him. From behind him Zisteau kicked the side of the knight that was on top of Kurt as hard as he could. When Kurt heard a grunt from behind him the weight shifted and he was able to turn around and face his attacker, who so happened to be Pause. Again Zisteau went at him again, bashing him in the head with the hilt of his sword. When Kurt got himself back on his feet Zisteau was already putting out his hand to lead the way again. Kurt instantly held on to the other man's hand. He knew that they were going to make their way out as they stepped across the entrance of the city. Yet he had no idea where they were going exactly. Nor did he know if they would live through this long trip. Or how long it would actually take. Kurt felt it would be okay though, somehow he instantly started trusting Zisteau.


End file.
